Cecil and Rosa lemon - one shot
by Kaelstrider
Summary: A Cecil and Rosa lemon one shot


Cecil sighed as he looked at bright full moon. It has been 2 weeks since the disappearance of Kain, he did not attend his coronation nor has he sent any letters. Didn't he realize that he already forgiven him? Cecil shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and chose to looked at Baron at all his glory. It took him a while to set things right, but his work finally paid off as citizen from Baron and all the nations started to live their lives normally. His piercing blue eyes darted across the mighty gates of Baron, guarded by well trained Baron guards. The night guards were being as vigilant as possible, knowing that the castle could be under fire at any time possible. It had happened once in Damcyan, they don't want the same to happen to them. As Cecil placed his fingers on his holy blade, he heard some footsteps behind him, he only knew one person would come to his room at such late at night, the only person.

"Cecil it is getting late." A soft angelic voice said to Cecil, he gave a rare smile and looked at his very beautiful wife. She is currently wearing her undergarments, they lately have been sexually exploring each other. Nothing serious, just some light touching (In Rosa's case, Cecil will always slipped his hands inside the back of her dress and rubbed it) but he knew Rosa wanted more, and although he is a stoic and a gentleman, he is still a man. Hell with Rosa's body and beauty, it would be hard not to want more.

"I know Rosa, let me just take care of some business first." Cecil turned around and walked towards her and gave her a deep and passionate kiss, before he quickly walked down to the gates of the castle. His's blade glistened when the moonlight meets the metallic blade. As he approached the guards, all of them quickly saluted their king.

"Lord Cecil, what are you doing out such late at night?" The head of the night watch asked Cecil in a knightly manner.

"Men how long have you been staying up for the night watch?" Cecil asked in a kind and calm tone, now Cecil is very different from other kings. Always being polite to peasants and always being modest, that is why the people of Baron loved him as king.

"Well for 2 days my lord, we are short on men." The head of the night guard said as he gripped his spear tighter. Cecil nodded, he has sent most of his forces to help other nations to rebuild their land, most of them are at Damcyan, helping Edward in anyway they can.

"Well then as king I order you and your men to take a rest. I'll ask the dragoons to aid in the night watch, lord knows that they have slacked off lately." Cecil said with a chuckle, the guards blinked and giggled to themselves, it was true, ever since the disappearance of Kain, the dragoons has slacked off and weren't very 'active'.

"My lord?" Said one of the night guards.

"I'm ordering you men to get some rest, so please get some rest." His men smiled and thanked their king, Cecil quickly called some of the dragoons to take over the night watch, he of course told them that they will take a day off for a day to replenish their energy. After settling the business he returned to his bedroom chamber. He wasn't aware Rosa have been watching from the balcony. She smiled and was touched by Cecil's kindness, Cecil was the kindest and the most handsome man she knew. He could have multiple wives but he didn't, no he chose her and her only. As Cecil finally reached his room, he sighed in relief, being a king was stressful, but it was well worth it. He saw Rosa smiling at him with her eyes looking at him lovingly, she has let her hair down, she knew that Cecil always like it when she let her hair down. Cecil placed

"You haven't sleep yet Rosa?" Cecil said while caressing her cheek gently. She blushed and slowly trailed her fingers across Cecil's armor, feeling the cold plating.

"I don't plan to get any sleep tonight Cecil, and I hope so are you." Cecil was about to question her what did he meant before Rosa smash her lips against his. Surprise by her actions, Cecil kissed her back with ten times more passion. He was so lost in the kiss he doesn't realize that Rosa was slowly undressing herself, she took off her top revealing her large breast, her vagina was dripping wet as she slowly took of her panties. As soon as Rosa finished undressing, she broke the kiss with Cecil. Cecil finally regained his sense and was bewildered of what he saw, his wife, the queen of Baron Rosa was _naked_. Her perfect and perky breast, her slender legs, her all rounded vagina and curvy ass, her slender figure and her long golden blonde hair that screamed sexy. To Cecil, Rosa is the most beautiful and most curvaceous woman he ever known.

"Cecil please make love to me." Rosa said in a lustful and seductive tone. She wanted this, to able to feel Cecil's hands roaming around her body and slowly pleasure with him saying sweet things to her, was the dreams she has lately.

"R-Rosa? You don't have to-" Rosa put a finger on his lips and knew what would he say, this was her husband after all. Letting her hands doing the talking, Rosa slowly undress Cecil, by taking of his silver breast plate and leggings while kneeling down in a position that made Cecil to cause all blood to go down to a certain part of his body, Cecil stood there not knowing what to do, he fought furious monsters, demons hell even the lord of hatred and darkness, but to be undressed by a very beautiful woman that he loves? While Cecil was being idle and thinking of all the naughty and dirty things he could do to Rosa, Rosa has finished undressing the Baron king and he was left in his undergarments only, the cock in Cecil's undergarments was trying to get out of his pants, literally.

"Take me Cecil, make me yours." Rosa said in the most seductive Cecil had ever heard, Cecil gulped and took off his underwear, revealing his erected large cock that made Rosa to widen her eyes. She expected Cecil's cock to be big, but not _that_ big!

"Rosa?-" Rosa immediately placed her hands on Cecil's cock and slowly rubbed it, just by Rosa's touch Cecil already moaned in delight. Rosa using her instincts continue to pump Cecil's cock before she latched her mouth onto Cecil's testicle, she slowly sucked it and rubbed the other with her other hand in a loving manner. Cecil managed to hold back a moan and put his hands on Rosa's hair and slowly played with it, he stroke it slowly and placed a strand of lock behind her ear. Rosa then stop pumping Cecil's cock (much to his disappointment) and placed her soft and warm lips on it making Cecil gasp in surprise and to pull her closer, Rosa gag at first, hoping that she was able to fit it all inside her mouth. As soon as she able to, Rosa slowly licked from the bottom of his shaft to the tip of his cock while using her tongue licking the tip in a circular motion before she took the whole dick inside her mouth again. She teased him by pulling back out and licked the tip only with the tip of her tongue while giving Cecil a naughty and dirty look.

"R-Rosa." Cecil didn't knew that Rosa was such an expert at this, the way she is doing to him right now was one of the many things he didn't expect Rosa to do, but he was wrong, so _wrong_. Rosa continued what she did before she start to massage his balls with her fingers.

"R-Rosa t-that feels-" Cecil moaned out loud and Rosa increase her pace. Cecil tighten his grip on Rosa's head and forcefully pulled her to him, causing Rosa to widened her eyes, she almost choke when Cecil did this and judging by the look on Cecil's face, she knew that he was waiting for the golden. Rosa slowly deep throat Cecil's cock by using her throat muscles, she pull back out slightly and bobbed her head up and down, up and down with her hair flinging all over the place, Cecil gave occasional grunts and moans before he gritted he teeth when he felt he was about to release something.

"R-Rosa I'm gonna-" Rosa knowing what happen next bobbed her head faster and used those muscles on the back of her throat to pleasure her king, she sent some vibrations to Cecil's cock and deep throat it again with her hands on her knees. Cecil shouted Rosa's name and filled her mouth with his holy semen. The first string hit the back of her throat, She moaned slightly feeling Cecil's hot semen in her mouth. Rosa engulf the whole cock into her mouth trying to get all of Cecil's semen, it continued to fill her up and drips of cum started dripping from her chin, to her breast, just by looking at her makes Cecil wanting to pound her so badly. Rosa finally pulled back and used her finger to scoop up the remaining cum and licked it with her eyes diluted by lust, to her Cecil's cum tasted salty and bit sweet, just like how she imagine it, only that it taste even better than she originally thought.

Cecil had never felt so good in his whole life, he looked at Rosa and she looked at him 'innocently' while titling her sideways, she always knew his weakspots, but so does he. He smirked to himself and carried Rosa to their bed. He crawled on top of her and gave her a heated kiss with their tongue entwining with each other, Rosa closed her eyes to enjoy the sweet kiss when Cecil started to placed his hands on her breast and slowly fondling it, he had never felt something so soft and warm in his entire life. He traced his fingers around her nipples and squeeze them slightly, Rosa jerked back from the kiss and yelped out loudly.

"Ah- Cecil! D-don't stop!" Cecil inwardly cheered that he made Rosa moaned his name out loud, even though being new to all of this, Cecil used used his other hand to fondle her other breast, slowly pinching her nipples and circling it in a teasing manner. As he did this, Rosa felt her southern region started to release her sweet juices. Cecil them smelled the delightful scent of the fluid coming out from Rosa and smirked.

"My my Rosa looks like I have to clean the mess you made." Rosa's face went red as Cecil lowered his head down to Rosa's pussy, he inhaled the scent before he spread her legs wide open, Rosa laid back on the bed as she saw Cecil licking the juices that stain the bed sheet.

'Sweet, just like her.' Cecil like the hot and sweet taste, it taste just like Rosa. Cecil finished licking the fluids on the bed and looked at Rosa clean and bald vagina. Cecil licked his lips before he buried his head between Rosa's legs.

"Ah Cecil wait!" Cecil immediately stopped and pulled back out as he looked at Rosa, afraid that he did something wrong.

"Rosa am I-" Rosa gave Cecil a quick bashful smile before she placed her hand behind Cecil's hand and brought then to her luscious breast. Cecil taken by surprise by her actions, took a hold on her waist to position himself, Rosa's breast felt that like he was sleeping on a very soft pillow. Cecil then forked his tongue out and slowly licked her breast earning a loud and thirsty moan from Rosa.

"Cecil, d-do it again!" Rosa said as she stuttered. Cecil happily obliged and continue to lick her luscious and succulent breast, she moaned each time as Cecil flicked his tongue over them.

"Cecil don't don't stop, Ah!" Rosa moaned out loudly as she suddenly felt Cecil's finger at the entrance of her vagina. He raised his head up as his face was covered by Rosa's creamy milk that she release. He looked at her for permission which she nodded.

"Rosa tell me if it hurts alright?" Rosa nodded as she gripped the bed sheet tightly, she then felt Cecil's index finger entering her vagina. Rosa winced in pain and gripped the bed sheet tighter. Cecil stopped moving and gave Rosa a sloppy yet passionate kiss, wanting her to get used to his finger inside her. After a good one minute, Rosa felt the pain was gone.

"G-go on Cecil, it doesn't hurt now." Rosa said between the kiss, Cecil pulled out and looked at Rosa.

'I knew Rosa was beautiful but was she always so very adorable?' Cecil looked at Rosa with her hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, though it was messy and had stains of his cum on them. Cecil rubbed her legs with his one hand and started to thrust his finger inside Rosa's vagina slowly, in and out, in and out. Rosa's felt the pain was gone and was experiencing pleasure, yes she has masturbated before but to feel Cecil's finger inside her was so different, and much more satisfying. Besides, it's been so long since she has masturbated.

"F-faster Cecil, faster!" Cecil increase his pace and inserted another middle finger inside her, earning another loud moan from her again. He did a scissor motion and thrust her relentlessly as his actions were swift and wild. Rosa gripped the bed sheet even more tighter and bit her lower lip with her eyes rolled back as the amount of pleasure she is experiencing was too good.

"Cecil I - oh god!" Rosa moaned out loudly as she reached her peak as her fluid started to spray all over Cecil's fingers. Cecil then pulled out his finger causing Rosa's cum to stain the bed sheets, again. Cecil brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them.

"You taste sweet Rosa, very sweet." Cecil grinned and looked at Rosa's vagina before looking at her, Rosa gave a small nod and gasped when she felt Cecil's tongue licking the outer rim of her pussy. The feeling of Cecil's tongue was both rough and soft, Rosa gripped the bed sheet, not knowing if she can handle the pleasure, this felt even more better than being fingered by Cecil.

"C-ecil you-are close!" Cecil use his tongue to slowly licked the inside fold of her vagina before he stick his tongue inside her while swirling it around.

"Cecil! Ah! Ah!" Rosa yelled out, Rosa legs were threatening to flail wildly at this point, but thanks to Cecil strong and gentle arms, he was able to pin Rosa's legs down. Rosa placed her hands on Cecil long pearl while hair and moaned again as she arched her head forward and jerked it back again. Rosa yelped and moan thirstily when she felt Cecil licking her g-spot. Without any warning, she sent another wave of her sweet juices, Cecil was surprised at first but swallow the juices nonetheless. Cecil gulped every drop of it as some were on his long white hair, he loves this taste, heck he was maybe addicted to it now!

Cecil raised his head up and crawled on top of Rosa and started to kiss her with some of her delightful juices still in his mouth. Rosa's eyes widened at tasting her own juices but she enjoyed it, she always wondered what they taste like. She closed her eyes as she moaned at the sensation she was feeling, Rosa rubbed Cecil's inner part of his leg erotically and felt Cecil's arms around her thigh while rubbing it gently. The 2 parted lips as the sloppy kiss ended, the 2 looked at each other with a look of hunger and lust.

"Cecil I'm ready." Rosa said while sitting doggie style, her pussy faced Cecil as she shook her ass with one of her hands opening her pussy lips with a naughty smile on her face. Cecil gulped and place his hands gently on her waist as he kneel on the bed.

"Are you sure Rosa? I will still love you if you don't do it." Cecil said softly to Rosa, he knew that it will hurt for her first time, it will hurt like being hurt by a knife cutting deeply through your skin, only worse. Rosa looked at Cecil's eyes and only saw pure love and concern for her, that was the look that made her to fall in love with him, a look that she always loved and adored ever since they met. She smiled lovingly and nodded.

"I'm sure Cecil, I'm ready to become yours Cecil." Cecil took a breath and placed his hands firmly on her hips, he placed his cock on Ross pussy and slowly pushed it in, damn was she tight! Rosa moaned sweetly as she felt her lovers cock entering her, it felt so warm and big. Cecil slowly pushed it till he reached the barrier, he gave Rosa one last look.

"Do it Cecil." Cecil in one swift motion pierce through her hymen causing Rosa to scream, though the scream was muffled by a pillow that she buried her head in. She started to sob as the pain too much for her, god did it hurt like a bitch.

"Rosa! Are you alright love? I'm so sorry, do you want me to pull out?" Cecil said frantically, the normally calm and stoic Cecil Harvey was panicking right now, what should he do? Should he continue to make love to her? Should he pulled out? Should he comfort her? In the end Cecil settled on all three of those things. Cecil immediately pulled out and showered her body with kisses and gently caresses on her body, he dug his face onto her golden blonde hair and nuzzled it while kissing it.

"Shh is okay my love, the pain would be gone now." Cecil whispered softly in her ear, Cecil then start to say sweet things to Rosa, Rosa blushed deeper with each word Cecil said. She was so busying blushing and being pampered by Cecil that she didn't bother about the pain, which it soon subsided. As soon as the pain was gone, Rosa gave a nod to Cecil.

"You can continue now Cecil, the pain is gone. Fill me with your love, I'm ready." Cecil wiped the tears on her cheek and stroke her cheek lovingly before he position his cock on the entrance of Rosa's sweet pussy again. Luckily it was lubricated by Rosa saliva or it would NEVER fit inside her. He slowly slide his cock inside her, he looked at Rosa and she nodded. Thus, Cecil started to thrust her, Cecil gave slow and loving pumps as he wants Rosa to get used to this. Rosa gritted her teeth, god was it painful at first but later the pain slowly turned into pleasure, a pleasure that will drive her insane.

"Cecil! Faster!" With Rosa's tight walls was hugging Cecil's cock tighly, Cecil wanted nothing but to ravish her sexy hot body and fuck her like no tomorrow.

"Cecil faster! Harder! Ah fuck! Fuck me faster!" Cecil only thrust harder and faster, it was the first time he heard Rosa use a foul language, not that he mind, in fact it made him more hornier and it made Rosa a whole lot sexier. He looked at Rosa's breasts which jiggled up and down each time he pumped her,he groped Rosa's breast and massaged them, god were they soft.

"Ah yes that's right! Fuck me like the bitch I am! Fuck me! Make me your slave!" Cecil like this new side of Rosa as kept pounding Rosa from behind, her tight walls were incredibly heaven to him.

"Rosa I- I can't hold it much longer." Cecil yelled while he increased his pace.

"Cecil cum inside me! Fill me with your seed" Cecil hesitated, if that happens then she will be pregnant.

"But Rosa-"

"Cecil just do it." Rosa clouded by lust pleaded, she wants nothing but to feel Cecil's hot semen inside her pussy.

"Rosa I'm gonna-' He firmly hold her ass, he gave her a few spanks making her screamed his name out again.

"Do it Cecil! I want your cum inside me! Yes yes!" Rosa screamed wildly, Cecil grunted as he unleashed a HUGE load of his semen inside Rosa's pussy.

"Ahhhhh-mmh!" Rosa moaned out loudly as her eyes rolled back again, Cecil pulled back out and watched his hot semen dripping from Rosa's vagina. Cecil panted a bit and then crawled next to Rosa and grabbed her hands, he placed them onto his cock and slowly make her rub it up and down. Rosa looked at Cecil and blushed as she understood his intentions, boy did Cecil has the stamina for it. Rosa cast cure on Cecil and herself, rejuvenating them. With their energy replenished, she knelt on the bed when Cecil cupped her beautiful flawless face and tuck a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Rosa then pumped her hands up and down with Cecil laying back as enjoy the handjob his wife is giving him. Rosa smirked when she thought how Cecil loves her breast so much, she moved more forward and put her breast together around Cecil's cock and slowly pushed it up and down while giving Cecil a very dirty look.

"God Rosa my love-" Cecil moaned out loud, as he sucked some air in feeling the pleasure, Rosa's titjob was fucking amazing! Rosa then licked the tip of the cock with her tongue and made cute moaning noises that Cecil loves.

"Rosa!" Cecil shouted as he cum strings of white and hot semen onto her flawless face. Seeing Rosa covered in his semen was the most beautiful thing and sexiest Cecil had ever seen. Rosa licked the semen of her face, She pushed her long blonde hair to one side and pushed her breast together to tease Cecil while giving him a sexy wink. She then smirked as she sat on top of Cecil's cock, Cecil opened his legs and felt the tightening walls of Rosa on his cock. Rosa immediately moaned when she felt Cecil's huge cock inside her.

'God Cecil's cock is reaching places that has never been reached before." Rosa let her tongue out and felt 2 hands wrapping around her waist.

"You ready for the ride of your lifetime Cecil?" Rosa purred seductively, Cecil only nodded in response. Rosa then pumped herself on Cecil's cock as she slammed her ass onto Cecil's leg, the sound of skin slapping each other echoed the entire room.

"Oh Ah- Cecil, yes keep fucking me! Yes! FUCK!" She scream loudly and put her arms around Cecil's neck while being thrust by Cecil, Cecil grunted each time he hit Rosa with his cock. The strong smell of sex lingered around the room, as the 2 lovers continue to make love. Cecil felt that he was coming close and pounded even more faster.

"Rosa here it cums!" Cecil gave one last cry as he flooded Rosa's vagina again with his cum.

"Yes Cecil! Filled me with it! Fill me with your seed!" Rosa shouted with her hair flailing around wildly, she felt her core being warm as Cecil's fluid entered her. The 2 panted heavily and looked at each other before Rosa pulled out of Cecil's cock. Cecil's cock was covered by his juices along with Rosa's, Rosa placed her mouth over Cecil's cock and licked the whole cock clean using that pretty mouth of hers. As soon as she finished, she gave Cecil a shy smile and laid her head on the pillow with Cecil laying next to her. Cecil covered Rosa and himself with the blanket and slowly stroke her blonde hair and pull her closer to him.

"Rosa? Did you-" Rosa dug her head into the crook of his neck and placed his hands on Cecil's chest.

"No Cecil I didn't regret it." Rosa said with her soft and kind voice, that always light his heart.

"If you didn't…then let start again." Cecil grinned as pushed his finger onto Rosa's pussy, teasing her as he wiggled his finger. Rosa blushed crazily as she close her legs and she started to twist her legs, knowing that Cecil won't let her sleep if she doesn't oblige, something which she wanted. She smiled deviously as she lowered her hands down to Cecil's large cock.

"Yes my king." Cecil pulled his finger out and place her on top of his shaft, ready to start having sex again.

 **Ok...hopefully this is improved, uh so yeah. Anyway, hope you guys and gals like it. Not good at lemons, only good at light touching scenes so forgive me. But damn Rosa is hot!I don't understand why nobody write lemons between Rosa and Cecil and I'll tell you I like Cecil Harvey a lot because it was the first final fantasy game I played is final fantasy 4. And I especialy like where he turned over a new 'side' since I'm LIKE light and darkness A WHOLE LOT. And you guys and gals get the picture.**


End file.
